Everlasting Family
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan apapun lagi selain Sungmin dan Sunghyun untuk tetap disisinya. Sebut saja Kyuhyun bodoh atau terlalu berlebihan. Namun itulah Kyuhyun, yang akan lebih menghargai hidup hanya jika Sungmin dan Sunghyun bersamanya. Seluruh jiwa raganya bahkan sanggup Kyuhyun serahkan untuk mereka berdua. KyuMin / YAOI / OS/


**Everlasting Love**

**...**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**...**

**Rating : T**

**..**

**YAOI. MPREG. Hurt/Comfort.**

**.**

**One Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cungie Cho, present...**

**=====oOo=====**

Hujan sudah rintik-rintik saat Kyuhyun mulai melangkah keluar dari gerbang Kampus nya. Dengan rambut merah marun yang tidak terlalu kentara juga kaca mata yang bertengger pada hidung bangirnya, pria tersebut berjalan dalam diam menyusuri tiap-tiap jalanan kota.

Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu dingin, bahkan mungkin tak bisa di setarakan dengan suhu minus derajad pada musim dingin.

Ekspresinya benar-benar _flat_, begitu datar seperti ia tak pernah mau peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Dengan tubuh tegap dan kaki panjangnya bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Kyuhyun berjalan cepat seperti sekarang.

Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Kyuhyun sedang tidak tergesa-gesa saat ini. Hanya saja itu memang sudah kebiasaannya, berjalan cepat seperti hanya ada dirinya saja di dunia ini. Tidak ada satupun yang akan bisa menarik perhatiannya sekalipun itu seseorang yang tengah terkena musibah di hadapannya.

Tidak alasan baginya untuk peduli pada mereka, karena selama ini pun ia tak pernah peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak untuk kedua orang tua nya yang sudah meninggalkannya, tidak juga untuk orang-orang yang sering menyebut dirinya teman atau sahabat.

Bagi Kyuhyun semua itu hanya lah embel-embel kehidupan, bukan sebuah alasan yang harus di prioritaskan. Kyuhyun sudah mati. Jiwa dan setengah dari hati Kyuhyun sudah pergi di bawa mati oleh orang itu. kini, sisa yang ia punya hanya akan ia curahkan hanya untuk satu orang.

Karena bagi Kyuhyun, alasannya untuk bertahan hidup saat ini hanya untuk seseorang yang tengah menunggu-nya disana, di sebuah tempat sederhana yang dimana sebuah kehangatan dapat ia rasakan. Yang dimana sebuah senyuman dan tawa dapat ia lantunkan.

Di mana separuh hatinya tertinggal. Separuh hati yang akan ia jaga dengan segenap jiwa-nya, dengan sepenuh hatinya, dengan semua cintanya yang masih tersisa.

Dengan itu.

Hanya karena dia... dia masih ingin bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

**Beep!**

"_I'm Home_!" Seru Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang ada di dalam. Tak lama terdengar tapakkan langkah cepat dari dalam apartemennya. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat saat melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi sudah begitu dirindukannya muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Daddy_!" Jerit seorang bocah yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya. Bocah tersebut bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah berjongkok lalu menerjangnya.

"Sunghyun-_ee, Daddy_ sangat merindukamu~" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk gemas putranya. Bocah manis yang di sebut Sunghyun itu terkekeh geli, kemudian ia merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Um! _Me too_!" Seru Sunghyun sambil mencium pipi Ayah-nya.

"Oh? _Really_?" Tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura tak yakin dengan ucapan putranya. Sunghyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengerucut sebal.

"_Daddy_ menyebalkan! Cungie kan cudah tunggu _Daddy_ dali pagi." Gerutunya tak terima. Mendengar hal tersebut Kyuhyun hanya terbahak tanpa suara. Ia kemudian menuntun Sunghyun untuk kembali masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

"_Daddy_ hali ini kelja palt taim?" Tanya bocah tiga tahun tersebut sambil membuntuti Ayahnya yang sedang berganti pakaian. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu lantas menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjongkok di depan Sunghyun.

"Euh? Seperti nya tidak, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu. Bagaimana _Daddy_ bisa lebih mementingkan kerja _part time_ dari pada ulang tahun mu sayang~" Ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi gempal putra-nya.

"Leally?" Tanya Sunghyun lagi dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawanya lalu mengangguk.

"Yang benar, 'Really' _Baby._." Ucap Kyuhyun membenarkan. Sunghyun yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerjap polos. Seingatnya ia menirukan semua bahasa-bahasa aneh yang sering Kyuhyun katakan dengan benar.

"Benalkan, 'leally' _Daddy_.." Protes Sunghyun. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi lalu kembali mencubit pipi putranya.

"Salah, 'Really' _Baby_. RE-A-LLY." Ucap Kyuhyun menekankan. Sunghyun yang telah menyadari apa kekurangannya hanya bisa merenggut kesal.

"Ctupid _Daddy_, Cungie kan belum bica bilang itu."

"Yayaya, kau tidak akan bisa menyaingi kejeniusan _Daddy_."

"Ich, _Daddyyyyyy_... yacudah Cungie malah!" Ancam bocah itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa geli kemudian menepuk puncak kepala putra-nya.

"Kalau kau mengabaikan _Daddy, Daddy_ bisa mati Sunghyun-_ah_.." Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi semua itu benar adanya. Jika tidak memiliki Sunghyun mungkin Kyuhyun akan memilih mati untuk sekarang ini.

Sunghyun yang mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari mulut Ayahnya, hanya dapat menunduk sedih. Ia tidak mau ditinggal oleh orang yang di cintainya.

"_Daddy._." Rengek Sunghyuk sambil menyodirkan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun berniat untuk meninggalkan _Daddy_, mengerti?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Sunghyun merenggut sedih sambil mengangguk pelan, ia lalu memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"_Daddy_..." Panggil Sunghyun pelan.

"Hum..?"

"_Mommy_."

Usapan tangan Kyuhyun pada punggung putra-nya terhenti seketika. Sunghyun yang merasa kan keanehan dari Kyuhyun mulai merenggangkan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_.." Sebut Sunhyun lagi. Matanya memanas begitu saja saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu menyedihkan.

"_Daddy_.." Panggil Sunghyun lagi. Namun begitu Kyuhyun masih belum menyahutinya.

"_Daddy_.."

**-0o0**

"_Daddy.."_

"_Daddy... ayolah kau akan menjadi seorang Daddy, kau tidak boleh terus bersikap kekanakan seperti ini." Ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah mencolek-colek pipi Kyuhyun dengan usil. Sedang sang empunya tubuh masih memejamkan mata dengan tenang tanpa merasa terusik sedikitpun._

"_Ayolah.. kau mempermalukan Uri-aegya jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini.." Bujuk suara tenor itu lagi. Kyuhyun yang mulai terusik hanya membalikkan badannyaberusaha mengabaikan pemuda usil yang sejak tadi mengganggunya._

"_Berhenti menggangguku." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin._

"_Ayolah, Kyu~ bel istirahat sudah hampir habis. Kau mau aku menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membujukmu saja? Apa kau tidak memikirkan anak kita?" Nampaknya pemuda tersebut mulai lelah membujuk Kyuhyun sejak jam istirahat di mulai._

"_Yah! Lee Sungmin!" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal._

"_Wae?" Jawab sang empunya dengan wajah polos._

"_Kau.. aish, untuk apa kau memperdulikan perasaanku sekarang jika kau saja bisa begitu santainya bermesraan dengan Choi Siwon sialan itu!"_

"_Bermesraan yang seperti apa yang kau maksud heh?" Tanya Sungmin membalikkan pertanyaan sambil menoyor kening Kyuhyun._

"_Ya! Beraninya kau pada suami-mu!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima. Sungmin hanya tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

"_Sejak kapan aku menikah denganmu? Hah, seharusnya aku mulai memikirkan rencana ke depannya. Dasar kau ini Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab."_

"_Ya, jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku masih marah padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali memunggungi Sungmin. Sedang Sungmin yang kesal segera membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu mencabut kacamata yang tengah di pakai kekasihnya._

"_Atas dasar apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sungmin kesal._

"_Atas dasar apa? Pikirkan saja sendiri!"_

"_Yah! Yah! Apa yang kau maksud dengan bermesraan itu adalah dengan aku yang mengobrol sambil bercanda bersama Siwon saat kami sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok begitu?" Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ingin menyangkal namun semua yang diucapkan kekasihnya tersebut memang benar adanya. Tapi tetap saja! Kyuhyun kesal sekesal-kesalnya walau hanya melihat Sungmin mengobrol dengan pria kuda itu._

_Bukan tanpa alasan, semua ini bermula dari Choi Siwon yang merupakan siswa baru di sekolahnya saat itu tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin di hadapan Kyuhyun. Jelas saja ia terperangah dengan begitu tidak elitnya saat itu, rasanya ia ingin melemparkan sepatunya pada wajah sok tampan itu namun Sungmin menahannya._

_Itu semua terjadi saat mereka berada di tingkat sebelas, sekarang sudah tinggal dua bulan lagi kelulusan menyapa mereka. Namun Siwon masih saja belum menyerah untuk mendekati Sungmin._

_Merasa aneh? Ya, baiklah akan aku jelaskan._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah dua siswa dari Haneul Senior High School yang berasal dari dua latar belakang keluarga kedua yang berbeda._

_Kyuhyun adalah seorang putra bungsu dari keluarga berada yang selalu mementingkan kehormatan dan begitu menjaga nama baik Sungmin hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan dan sekolah hanya dengan mengandalkan beasiswa._

_Mereka berdua bertemu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru di mulai, sejak saat itu mereka berteman baik dan mulai berhubungan serius tepat sebelum kenaikan kelas sebelas dimulai._

_Sungmin adalah anak yang pintar, dia begitu rajin dan juga selalu menaati peraturan di sekolahnya. Sedang Kyuhyun adalah sebaliknya, bukan berarti dia tidak jenius. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun rajin belajar dan juga serius dalam kelasnya ia sudah jelas berada jauh diatas Sungmin._

_Namun Kyuhyun yang muda begitu pemalas, ia datang kesekolah hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan bertemu dengan Sungmin._

_Saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun, tepatnya dua februari saat mereka berada di kelas dua belas. Itu adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun memintanya dari Sungmin, mereka berhubungan intim hampir setiap mereka ingin sejak saat itu._

_Namun sebuah keanehan terjadi. Sungmin yang biasanya selalu bugar terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan belakangan. Hingga Kyuhyun dengan panik membawanya ke Rumah Sakit._

_Darisana mereka berdua mendapati keanehan yang lebih gila lagi._

_Lee Sungmin hamil._

_Seorang pemuda yang tidak mungkin melahirkan harus hamil dan menampung satu nyawa lain di tubuhnya. Bagaimana dengan reaksi Kyuhyun? Apa ia akan menganggapnya pria yang menjijikan?_

_Dengan takut-takut Sungmin mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Kyuhyun, bersiap untuk menerima tatapan marah dari kekasihnya. Namun di luar dugaan, reaksi yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan._

_Sungguh tak di sangkanya Kyuhyun akan menatap begitu teduh dan tersenyum hangat padanya._

_Mata Sungmin memanas begitu saja, dengan cepat ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan semakin mengeratkannya. Setelah itu mereka sepakat akan membesarkan putra mereka bersama-sama. Tak lama lagi mereka akan lulus dari Senior High School, setelah kelulusan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berniat untuk meminta restu pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun untuk menikah._

"_Kyuhyun-ah.." Sebut Sungmin yang kini juga tengah berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun. Setelah berdebat sengit tentang masalah Siwon lalu di lanjutkan dengan bercanda dan saling menggelitik perut masing-masing akhirnya mereka pun kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran terakhir kalinya, Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada Sungmin untuk tidak membolos lagi di lain waktu._

"_Hum.." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat._

"_Aku masih memikirkannya.." Ucap Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sungmin dari samping._

"_Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Anak kita... dan, orang tuamu." Kini Sungmin ikut menoleh hingga keduanya saling berpandangan. "Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" _

_Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan kerisauan hati Sungmin segera merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya._

"_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersumpah apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan hangat. Sungmin yang mearsa tersentuh turut membalas tatapan hangat tersebut._

_Lama mereka berpandangan. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta di taman belakang sekolah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kelulusan pun sudah berlalu, hanya tinggal pesta perpisahan dan beberapa acara lainnya yang harus mereka lewati._

_Namun bukan semua itu yang tengah di tunggu oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, melainkan hari dimana yang akan menentukan hidup mereka tiba._

_Tak pernah sedikitpun Sungmin tak merasa risau di hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah di rencanakan Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan semuanya dan meminta restu dari orang tua Kyuhyun._

_Tangan Sungmin yang bergetar hebat di genggam erat oleh kekasihnya. Sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya Sungmin melangkah takut-takut di belakang Kyuhyun saat memasuki rumah mewah terebut._

"_Kau sudah datang Kyu.." Sapa Nyonya Cho yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang. Hari ini Kyuhyun mengatakan akan memberitahukan mereka suatu hal yang menggembirakan, hingga Nyonya Cho yang senang mendengarnya sengaja memasak lebih banyak dari biasanya._

"_Sudah, eomma. Appa dan Noona dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat kedahiran kedua anggota keluarga lainnya di meja makan._

"_Appa-mu sedang mandi, lalu Noona mu masih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Sebentar lagi mereka selesai." Ujar Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum. "Ah, kau membawa teman mu? Silahkan duduk, kau teman Kyuhyun. Jadi anggap saja rumah sendiri ya." Timpalnya lagi._

_Kyuhyun yang mengerti hanya mengangguk lalu menarik satu kursi untuk Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya. Nyonya Cho melihat itu semua dengan tatapan aneh._

"_**Seperti pada kekasihnya saja.."**__ Monolog Nyonya Cho dalam hati._

_Tak lama mereka duduk dalam situasi yang sedikit canggung akhirnya Tuan Cho dan Ahra turun bersama dari lantai dua. Mereka tersenyum menyapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena Kyuhyun bilang ia akan menyampaikan kabar gembira hari ini._

"_Kyuhyuh-ah.. kau membawa temanmu?" Sapa Tuan Cho ramah._

"_Bukan, dia bukan teman ku." Sangkal Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerti bingung._

"_Maksudmu? Lalu dia siapa?" Tanya nya lagi ingin tahu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawab._

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik Appa duduk dulu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho yang mengerti akhirnya duduk dan membalik piring nya untuk mengambil makan siangnya._

"_Appa. Eomma. Noona." Sebut Kyuhyun saat mereka bertiga sudah asik menyuap makan siangnya._

"_Hum?" Sahut ketiganya nyaris bersamaan._

"_Sebentar lagi akan ada dua anggota keluarga baru di keluarga ini." Sungmin yang mengerti jika Kyuhyun sudah memulainya semakin menunduk takut._

"_Maksudmu?" Tanya Tuan Cho tidak mengerti._

"_Aku... menghamili seseorang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya, sudah bersiap untuk menerima kemarahan Ayah-nya._

_**Trang!**_

_Ketiga orang disana kecuali Kyuhyun terkesiap kaget saat melihat Tuan Cho melempar sendok dan garpu dengan sangat keras._

"_Apa maksudmu anak sialan?!" Tanya Tuan Cho murka._

"_Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah sebentar lagi.." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho mengepal keras tangannya sendiri untuk menahan amarahnya._

"_Siapa.." Tanya Tuan Cho. "Wanita dari kalangan mana yang sudah kau hamili."_

"_Dia bukan wanita."_

"_Apa?" Tanya ketiga anggota keluarga Kyuhyun tak habis pikir._

"_Jangan membuat lelucon di depanku! Apa kau menghamili binatang heh?" Tanya Tuan Cho sarkastis._

"_Kubilang dia bukan wanita. Tapi dia lelaki."_

_**Splash!**_

_Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat Ayahnya menyiramkan segelas air ke wajahnya._

"_KAU! Sudah ku bilang jangan membual!" Teriak Tuan Cho, kali ini dia benar-benar terlihat marah._

_Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Sungmin yang tengah bergandengan ke udara._

"_Kami berpacaran. Dan sekarang, Lee Sungmin hamil karena ulahku." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Sedang Sungmin tengah menguatkan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia harus yakin jika Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya._

_**BRAK!**_

"_CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Tuan Cho sambil menggebrak meja. Nyonya Cho yang terkejut segera beranjak untuk menenangkan suaminya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah! Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau ucapkan? Jangan membuat Appa mu marah, cepat minta maaf dan katakan semua itu tidak benar." Timpal Nyonya Cho yang juga tidak habis pikir akan ucapan Putra-nya barusan._

"_Ini.. jika kalian tidak percaya." Kyuhyun menyodorkan selembar surat hasil pemeriksaan kehamilan Sungmin kemarin._

_Dengan tangan bergetar menahan marah Tuan Cho membuka surat tersebut tak sabaran, dan jantung nya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat mengetahui hasil dari surat pemeriksaan tersebut._

**Lee Sungmin positif hamil.**

_Tuan Cho lalu merobek surat tersebut kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan marah._

"_Dasar bedebah! Tidak tahu diri! Aku membesarkan mu bukan untuk membuat mu melemparkan kotoran ke wajahku!" Teriak Tuan Cho sambil melempar gelas hingga nyaris mengenai Kyuhyun._

"_Yeobo, tenanglah..." Ujar Nyonya Cho menenangkan. Namun suami nya sudah di tulikan oleh amarah hingga tak sedikitpun itu semua di dengar olehnya._

"_Dan kau bocah rendahan! Berani-beraninya kau menggoda putra ku! Katakan! Katakan siapa yang sudah menghamili mu! Kau ingin uangku kan? Baik ambil berapapun yang kau inginka! Aku yakin kau sudah sering menjual tubuhmu kemana-mana!"_

"_APPA!"_

"_DIAM KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"_

"_KAU YANG DIAM!" Teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah marah. Tuan Cho hanya terperangah tidak percaya. Cho kyuhyun membentaknya tanpa sebutan 'Appa'? hah! Lelucon macam apa ini._

"_Oh, rupanya sampah ini sudah mengajari mu untuk berani kurang ajar pada Ayah mu sendiri?" Tanya Tuan Cho sarkastis. Sungmin yang merasa terhina hanya dapat terisak sambil memegang kuat-kuat pakaian Kyuhyun dari belakang._

"_Sekali lagi kau menghina nya, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan._

"_Kau.. tidak tahu malu! Aku membesarkanmu_—"

"_Kau membesarkan ku untuk apa? Untuk menjadi robot yang bisa kau suruh apapun yang kau ingin kan? Untuk menjadi robot yang harus terlihat sempurna di depan klien mu? Untuk apa Tuan Cho yang terhormat?"_

"_Kau..." Desis Tuan Cho marah._

"_Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Dulu aku memang tidak mengerti tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa, kau selalu bersikap baik dan ramah hanya jika ada orang lain yang melihatmu. Tapi saat hanya ada kita berempat di rumah ini kau bersikap dingin pada kami semua. Meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayangimu, aku tetap menghormatimu. Aku menerima semua makian yang kau tujukkan untukku. Tapi jika kau berani menghina kekasihku, menghina orang yang akan menjadi ibu untuk anakku. Kau harus melangkahi mayatku."_

"_Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga ucapanmu!" Ujar Nyonya Cho nyaris berteriak._

"_Kenapa Eomma? Kau tidak pernah sampai di bela seperti ini oleh Appa bukan? Appa akan tetap menyuruhmu meminta maaf meskipun kau tak salah hanya demi menjaga nama baiknya."_

"_Dan kau Noona.." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Ahra yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk takut._

"_Apa kau tak lelah terus di tekan untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik di sekolahmu hanya demi menjaga kehormatannya?"_

"_Jika kau masih terus bicara aku akan mengusirmu." Desis Tuan Cho marah. Mendengarnya Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan._

"_Begitu lucu. Aku bahkan sudah bisa menduga nya sejak awal, karena itulah aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan membawa uang mu. Sejak aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku terlahir di keluarga seperti ini aku mulai bekerja paruh waktu untuk simpananku sendiri." Kyuhyun mengambil dompetnya lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan ATM juga sebuah kunci mobil._

"_Semuanya aku kembalikan. Terima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah menjadi Ayah yang begitu sempurna di depan orang lain. Dan terima kasih karena sudah membesarkanku."_

"_Kyuhyun.." Bisik Sungmin pelan. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan semuanya demi dirinya._

"_Tenanglah..." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin kini merangkul pinggulnya dengan mesra._

"_Dan Eomma.. aku sangat menyayangi mu. Noona, aku akan mengunjungimu nanti. Kita akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku harus pergi. Aku pergi." Pamit Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajad pada keluarganya._

_Sungmin yang menanngis hanya menggeleng, ini tidak benar.. Kyuhyun tidak boleh meninggalkan keluarga nya seperti ini. Sekalipun Kyuhyun memilihnya, tapi tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti ini._

"_Kyuhyun-ah.. aku mohon jangan seperti ini..." Ujar Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun._

"_Kau tidak perlu khawatir Min, ini semua bukan karena kau. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkannya dari awal, hanya saja dulu aku belum bisa menemui tujuan hidupku. Sekarang hidup ku adalah kau, aku yang sudah lelah memilih untuk pergi dari neraka mewah ini."_

"_Kyuhyun-ah.." Sebut Sungmin lagi._

"_Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Kyuhyun tak sabar. Namun Sungmin menahan tangannya, pemuda itu terenyum lalu membungkuk hormat pada keluarga Kyuhyun._

"_Maafkan aku karena sudah menciptakan kekacauan seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin jika Kyuhyun sangat mencintai kalian, karena aku juga mencintainya jadi aku tahu seberapa besar cinta Kyuhyun untuk keluarganya. Sekali lagi maaf.." Ucap Sungmin seraya memaksakan satu senyum di bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya dapat menatap Tuan Cho dengan sedih, begitu pun dengan Tuan Cho yang sejak tadi terdiam untuk menahan airmatanya._

_Kyuhyun berusaha dan mencoba untuk menemukan kelembutan ataupun kasih sayang dari hazel tersebut. Namun nihil, tak ada yang dapat ia temui selain keangkuhan. Dengan senyum sinisnya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga Sang empunya berhenti membungkuk._

"_Kita pergi.." Ucap Kyuhyun tepat sebelum menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan keluar._

"_Tuanggu." Suara Tuan Cho membuat keduanya menoleh. Ada sedikit harap di hati Kyuhyun jika Ayahnya akan berubah._

"_Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini seberapapun kau kesusahan, jangan pernah meminta uang pada ku atau menemui Ibu dan Kakak mu nanti. Camkan itu." Setelah mengatakan itu Tuan Cho segera berlalu menuju lantai dua. Nyonya Cho yang tidak terima segera menyusul suaminya untuk melancarkan protes._

"_Kyuhyun-ah.." Sebut Ahra sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu._

"_Bawalah ini.. aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Ujar Ahra sambil menyerahkan sebuah ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya terenyum lalu mengembalikannya._

"_Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin membawa sepeserpun uang dari tempat ini." Tolak Kyuhyun halus._

"_Tidak, ini adalah ponsel pemberian kekasihku. Kau harus menyimpanya agar kita bisa tetap berkomunikasi."_

"_Tidak Noona, aku tidak bisa." Tolak Kyuhyun masih kukuh pada pendiriannya. Ahra lalu menghela napas, kemudian wanita cantik itu menatap Sungmin._

"_Sungmin-ah, jagalah adikku.. jangan buat dia bersedih dan menangis sendiri seperti yang sering ia lakukan di kamarnya sejak kecil. Aku percaya padamu." Ujar Ahra dengan lembut. Sungmin yang merasa di terima pun akhirnya menangis, ia mengangguk dan terenyum bahagia._

"_Terima kasih Noona, aku akan selalu mengingat pesan mu." Ujarnya bahagia. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Sungmin._

"_Terima kasih Noona, tapi kita harus pergi sekarang.." Pamit Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti.." Sahut Ahra dengan berat hati melepaskan kepergian adiknya._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu, mereka menelusuri jalanan kota sambil bergenggaman tangan. Tak pernah lagi ia memperdulikan tatapan aneh atau bahkan sinis orang-orang._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun._

"_Hum.. asal dengan mu semua nya tidak akan apa-apa.." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum simpulnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya tersenyum bangga, bagaimana pun ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menjadi se dewasa ini."_

"_Kyuhyun-ah.." Sebut Sungmin sambil tersenyum._

"_Kenapa lagi~" Tanya Kyuhyun gemas._

"_Kau Daddy yang hebat!" Ungkap Sungmin sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya._

"_Hah kemana saja kau baru menyadarinya!" Seru Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kemudian meneruskan candaan-candaan yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun melupakan kesedihannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari berganti hari. Minggu dan bulan terus berlalu tanpa terasa. Setiap waktu yang mereka lewati diisi dengan kehangatan. Meskipun kerap kali merasakan kesulitan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap tersenyum bahagia, terlebih lagi saat mereka menyapa Sang putra yang masih berlindung di perut Ibunya._

_Saat ini kehamilan Sungmin sudah menginjak bulan ke delapan, setelah insiden di rumah Kyuhyun Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan menyewa sebuah flat sederhana untuk mereka berteduh._

_Kyuhyun yang hanya memiliki ijazah SMA jelas mengalami kesulitan, ia mempunyai tiga pekerjaan paruh waktu setiap harinya. Saat kehamilan Sungmin masih terhitung muda pemuda tersebut pun ikut mencari nafkah untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Namun di mulai dari usia kandungan Sungmin lima bulan Kyuhyun sudah melarang Sungmin untuk membantunya. Sungmin hanya di bolehkan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah itupun tidak untuk yang terlalu berat. Sepanjang hari Sungmin hanya menonton televisi di dalam rumah untuk mengusir suntuk saat menunggu Kyuhyun bekerja. Sungmin tidak pernah berani keluar rumah dengan kondisi seperti ini, bisa kalian bayangkan apa reaksi orang-orang yang melihatnya nanti? Sungmin adalah seorang lelaki yang bisa hamil, terlebih ia pun hamil di luar nikah. Sungmin tidak malu akan itu, hanya saja Sungmin mengkhawatirkan jika mereka bisa saja menyakiti bayi-nya._

_Setiap butir nasi adalah setetes peluh Kyuhyun yang bekerja keras. Sedikit apapun receh yang mereka dapat, sesederhana apapun lauk pauk yang mereka makan terasa begitu berharga jika mereka lewati bersama._

_Sungmin tidak pernah mengeluh mual atau pun menginginkan sesuatu walaupun kerap kali ia merasakannya, tentu ia tak ingin lebih membebani Kyuhyun. Karena sesulit apapun Kyuhyun mendapatkannya jika itu hal yang Sungmin ingin kan Kyuhyun bersikeras mencarinya._

"_I'm Home..." Seru Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pintu. Sungmin yang baru saja selesai memasak bergegas membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya._

"_Kau pulang.." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menyanggah kedua tangannya di pinggang._

"_Mana ciuman selamat datang untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura sebal. Sungmin hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat._

"_Sudah 'kan? Sekarang saat nya Daddy kita mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas di dalam." Ujar Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi. _

"_Yayaya, apa tidaka ada pelukan?"_

"_Tidak ada yang seperti itu untuk Daddy bau."_

"_Kau bilang bau?"_

"_Bau sekali~"_

"_Yah! Awas saja kau.."_

"_Ahahahaha, ampuni akuuu~"_

_Begitu setiap harinya, dimana kehangatan begitu terasa dari sebuah kesederhanaan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melewati makan malam dengan canda tawa, dengan penuh kejujuran, dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_Apalah arti sebuah pernikahan jikalau kau hanya merasa dirimu tertekan. Apalah arti sebuah kemewahan jika setiap harinya hanya diisi dengan kepura-puraan. Dalam hubungan tanpa ikatan sekalipun, jika mereka benar-benar saling mencintai setiap harinya akan selalu terasa mudah. Setiap harinya akan terasa begitu berharga._

"_Hallo, jagoan Daddy~" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit lantang. Kini mereka berdua sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang sederhana. Seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya, Kyuhyun akan menyapa putra-nya yang semakin hari semakin besar saja._

_**Duk**_

_Kedua nya terkesiap saat sebuah tendangan menyahuti sapaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terenyum senang lalu mengusap sayang perut buncitnya._

"_Kenapa kau selalu merespon ucapan Daddy mu? Kenapa Mommy tidak pernah heh? Dasar anak nakal." Protes Sungmin sambil mencebik. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli._

"_Itu karena aku sudah bosa setiap hari bersama Mommy.." Sahut Kyuhyun seraya menirukan suara anak kecil. Sungmin yang mendengarnya mendelik tak terima._

"_Dasar, Anak dan Ayah sama-sama menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sungmin sambil menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun._

"_Yah! Ini sakit kau tahu?!" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima. Sungmin mencebik lagi._

"_Sudah waktunya tidur! Apa kau tidak lelah bekerja seharian?"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak lelah.. aku perlu asupan gizi untuk ku bekerja besok." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tahu maksudku dengan jelas."_

"_Cho Kyu_—_mmpptth" Setelah itu Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciuman mesra. Ritual yang menjadi awal cumbuan-cumbuan mesra yang akan di lewatinya sepanjang malam ini._

_Andai dunia begitu sederhana. Sesulit apapun mereka pasti semua nya akan terasa mudah bukan? Namun sayang nya, kehidupan tidak sebaik itu untuk membiarkan manusia terlarut lebih lama dalam kebahagiaannya._

_Ada airmata, ada kemarahan dan juga perpisahan. Semuanya harus di lewati untuk membuktikan seberapa kuat ikatan mu untuk bisa mengalahkan takdir._

_Saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar tengah menemui masa sulit, Kyuhyun yang biasanya bekerja di tiga tempat berbeda dalam sehari kini hanya bekerja satu kali._

_Dua tempat Kyuhyun bekerja lainnya memutuskan untuk memecatnya, itu semua bukan karena Kyuhyun yang tidak becus bekerja tapi mereka memang tengah mengurangi karyawan agar bisa mengimbangi pengeluaran dan pemasukan, cara yang biasa di lakukan para pengusaha agar perusahaannya tetap bertahan. Di dunia yang semakin gila ini bukan hal aneh lagi jika banyak orang yang mengeluh kelaparan, dimana semua harga melambung tinggi dan pemasukan uang yang semakin menipis. Semua problema itu yang tengah mencekik leher Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat itu._

_Dengan semua sisa tenaganya Sungmin berusaha untuk membantu Kyuhyun walau dengan perut yang membuncit. Tak dihiraukannya lagi tatapan jijik orang-orang yang melihatnya, yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya mereka bertahan hidup._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun Sungmin mengumpulkan cucian para tetangga nya untuk ia cuci sendiri, yang bisa ia lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini hanyalah pekerjaan tersebut._

_Setiap pukul empat sore saat Kyuhyun pulang kerja Sungmin sudah harus membereska semuanya agar kekasihnya tetap tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan pulang sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, namun karena ia hanya memiliki satu pekerjaan saat ini ia sudah bisa pulang pukul dua siang, dan biasanya waktu hingga menjelang sore Kyuhyun habiskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. Namun nihil, semua usaha nya sia-sia karena kebanyakan perusahaan menengah ke bawah juga sedang mengurangi karyawannya dalam jumlah besar._

_Tidak hanya untuk makan sehari-hari, tapi uang untuk membayar sewa rumah, dan juga cek kehamilan Sungmin belum ia dapatkan sama sekali, padahal waktuny sudah benar-benar sempit._

_Melamun sepanjang perlajanan membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar jika ia sudah hampir sampai ke rumahnya. Dalam jarak sekitar sepuluh meter Kyuhyun bisa melihat banyak orang-orang mengerubungi rumahnya._

"_Ada apa?" Monolog Kyuhyun sendiri._

"_Apa Sungmin sudah akan melahirkan?" Kyuhyun yang terkesiap pun segera berlari membelah kerubunan orang-orang yang memenuhi rumahnya._

_Mata nya terasa memanas saat melihat Sungmin yang menangis menahan sakit karena pendarahan dalam pelukan seorang Bibi tetangganya._

"_Sungmin.. Sungmin-ah, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Sungmin yang tengah menahan sakit tidak dapat menjawab apapun selain menangis._

"_Ahjumma, ahjumma.. ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada orang tua yang kini tengah memangku tubuh Sungmin._

"_Dia mengalami pendarahan karena terpeleset saat mencuci baju." Jawab Ahjumma tersebut. _

"_Mencuci baju? Bukankah kemarin pakaian kita sudah ku cuci semua Min?" Tanya nya tak mengerti. Bibi yang tengah memangku Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis sambil menutup mulutnya._

"_Ini salahku, ini salahku.. harusnya aku menahan Sungmin lebih keras lagi.." Ujarnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin kalap._

"_Menahan? Menahannya dari apa? Ahjumma tolong jangan membuat ku khawatir."_

"_K-kyu..." _

_Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Sungmin menjulurkan kedua tangannya, bergegas saja Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Ma-maafkan akuh.." Ujar Sungmin susah payah._

"_Kenapa? Jangan banyak bicara, kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin, berlari tunggang langgang untuk mencari taksi. Tetangganya yang merasa kasihan ikut membantu Kyuhyun untuk menyetop sebuah taksi._

_Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam taksi dan berteriak pada sang sopir untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit._

"_Su-sungmin-ah.. dengar aku, dengarkan aku.. kau tidak boleh tertidur, kau harus tetap sadar mengerti." Ucapnya dengan tangan gemetar. Airmatanya sudah meluncur bebas bahkan tanpa ia sadari._

"_Sayang.. kau harus tetap bangun. Kau harus bertahan untukku dan anak kita, mengerti?" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan apapun hanya dapat mengangguk kecil. Rasa sakitnya begitu hebat hingga membuat kesadaran Sungmin nyaris menghilang. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, sebenarnya ia ingin mengeluh kesakitan namun ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. Karena itu ia menahan semuanya dalam diam._

"_Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Ucap sang sopir memberitahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergegas merogoh kantongnya dan memberikannya pada sopir tersebut tanpa meminta kembalian._

_Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun berlari sambil menggendong Sungmin ke dalam gedung rumah sakit._

"_Seseorang tolong aku! Suster! Aku mohon tolong selamatkan istriku!" Teriak Kyuhyun kalap._

_Beberapa suster dengan sigap berlari sambil membawa sebuah tempat tidur ber-trolly, dengan cepat mereka menidurkan Sungmin di sana dan mendorongnya menuju ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat._

_Beberapa suster dan dan satu orang Dokter juga dua Dokter magang bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut._

"_Tuan, kami harap anda bisa menunggu di luar. Jika anda ada di dalam anda hanya akan menghambat kerja pada Dokter dan membuat mereka semakin panik." Ujar seorang Suster dengan sopan. Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Suster tersebut lalu memarahinya._

"_Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan Sungmin! Dia sedang kesakitan! Istri dan anakku sedang kesakitan! Sekarang menyingkir!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada Suster tersebut. Sang suster yang merasa maklum masih menanggapinya dengan tenang._

"_Tuan, tenanglah.. kami mengerti_—_"_

"_BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA MELIHAT ISTRIKU SEPERTI ITU KEPARAT!"_

_**BRAK**_

"_Kyaaaa, penjaga tolong aman kan Tuan ini.." Teriak suster tersebut saat Kyuhyun menendang bangku tunggu di sebelahnya. Tak lama dua orang petugas keamanan datang dan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun._

"_Pastikan dia tidak membuat kekacauan selama Dokter masih belum keluar." Pesan perawat tersebut pada dua petugas keamanan yang menahan Kyuhyun, setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintunya._

"_Sungmin... Sungmin.." Lirih Kyuhyun lemah. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh terduduk di lantai._

"_Kau harus bertahan Min... kau harus.." Lirih Kyuhyun lagi di tengah tangisannya. Tubuhnya meringkuk dengan bahu bergetar di bawah kursi tunggu rumah sakit yang tadi di tendangnya._

_Ia benar-benar merasa kecil. Benar-benar merasa tak berguna saat ini. _

_Jantungnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum yang kemudian di cabut kembali, lubang-lubang kecil yang meninggalkan perih dan mengalirkan darah yang menjelma menjadi tetesan airmata. Sebut saja Kyuhyun tengah menangis darah saat ini, memelas yang entah pada siapa agar Sungmin dan nyawa anak nya terselamatkan._

_Ia merasa separuh jiwannya seperti di cabut paksa lalu di gantung._

_Begitu hampa dan menyakitkan..._

_Detik berganti menit, menit kian bertambah dan berubah menjadi jam._

_Sudah dua jam Kyuhyun menunggu tanpa merubah posisinya, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihat nya._

_Lama waktu berlalu akhirnya pintu ruang UGD pun terbuka, Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan menodong sang Dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan._

"_Dokter, Dokter.. bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Bayi kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun nyaris tanpa jeda. Mendengar itu Dokter membuka maskernya dan menghela napas._

"_Kondisi Tuan Lee sedang dalam keadaan kritis saat ini.."_

_Jawaban singkat tersebut membuat Kyuhyun serasa di timpa godam besar. jantungnya berdenyut nyeri membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang tengah Sungmin alami saat ini._

_Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam Dokter itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Seperti nya benturan yang di alami Sungmin-ssi membuat ketuban nya pecah, juga pendarahan yang terjadi karena benturan terlalu keras. Kami sudah bersuhasa semampu kami, namun seperti nya percuma.. kita harus melakukan operasi caesar untuk menyelamatkan bayi-nya." Jelas Dokter tersebut._

"_A-apa dengan begitu Sungmin dan bayiku bisa terselematkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan._

"_Kami akan berusaha semampu kami, berdoa saja semoga Sungmin-ssi tidak mengalami pendarahan lagi saat proses operasi di mulai."_

"_Lakukan.." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Lakukan apa yang yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Aku, aku akan memberikan semua yang aku punya.. asalkan mereka berdua selamat."_

"_Baiklah, silahkan tanda tangani surat yang akan di berikan oleh suster nanti dan pergilah ke bagian administrasi untuk melunasi pembayarannya. Kami akan bersiap.."_

"_Berapa? Berapa uang yang harus aku bayar?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Sekitar dua puluh juta, untuk pastinya silahkan anda tanyakan pada bagian Administrasi." Ujar Dokter tersebut. Tatapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah bingung._

"_Apa aku harus membayarnya sekarang?"_

"_Tentu saja, jika anda belum membayarnya kami tidak bisa melakukan operasi."_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas seketika, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat?_

_Tapi.. jika Sungmin tidak melakukan operasi saat ini juga nyawa mereka berdua bisa terancam._

"_Tunggu, tunggu sebentar.. aku akan kembali dan membawa uangnya. Tolong, aku mohon tolong jaga Sungmin-ku. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun meminta sedikit kelonggaran waktu. Dokter yang menanganinya terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak kemudian mengangguk._

"_Baiklah.. waktu anda hanya satu jam. Jika lebih dari itu kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Sahut Dokter itu mengijinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dengan cepat ia berlari keluar rumah sakit dan menghentikan taksi untuk kembali ke rumah dan mengambil buku tabungannya._

_Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat melihat nominal tabungan yang ia miliki, baru sepuluh juta. Dimana? Dimana ia harus mendapatkan uang sepuluh juta lagi dalam waktu tiga puluh menit?_

_Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun meminjam sepeda motor tetangganya untuk mempersingkat waktu menuju kantor bos-nya._

_Sesampai di sana Kyuhyun pun harus menelan kenyataan pahit, Bos-nya tidak memberikan pinjaman sebanyak itu terlebih hanya untuk pegawai paruh waktu seperti Kyuhyun._

_Tak ada waktu lagi._

_Kyuhyun bergegas menjalankan motornya ke Uijangbu, Kota dekat Seoul yang memang cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang._

_Di Uijangbu paman nya yang dulu begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun tinggal, harapan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal pada Pamannya._

_Sesampainya disana Kyuhyun segera menggedor keras pintu rumah Pamannya_

"_Paman! Paman! Tolong buka pintunya! Paman!" Teriak Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan kegaduhannya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada apapun saat ini, yang terpenting adalah Sungmin dan Bayi-nya harus selamat!_

_Tak lama pintu pun terbuka, seorang pria paruh baya berkaca mata menyapanya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang. Ada apa?" Tanya Paman Cho terkejut._

"_Paman aku mohon berikan aku pinjaman, istriku yang sedang hamil terpeleset dan sekarang ia harus segera di operasi.. tolong, tolong aku paman.." Pinta Kyuhyun benar-benar memelas._

"_Istri? Kau sudah menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Apa dia tahu?" Tanya Paman Cho lagi dengan bingung._

"_Ayahku tahu tapi dia sudah tak ingin peduli padaku, aku mohon.. kali ini saja, tolong aku.." Mohon Kyuhyun lagi, suaranya sudah terdengar makin serak. Entah karena menahan tangis atau karena terlalu banyak berteriak._

"_Ba-baiklah.. tunggu sebentar akan aku bawa uangnya." Paman Cho bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil uang tunai yang disimpannya. Walau ia sedikit kebingungan tapi ia sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah nyaris diambang batas saat ini._

_Kyuhyun menhela napas lega karena ia sudah mendapatkan semua uang yang di perlukan, namun perasaan nya kembali di buat kacau saat ia menatap arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangannya._

_Lima belas menit waktu yang tersisa._

_Kyuhyun harus bergegas secepatnya. Begitu paman nya kembali Kyuhyun dengan cepat merampas uang tersebut._

"_Paman, terima kasih. Aku akan segera menggantinya. Hanya saja waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus cepat. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."_

"_Tunggu, Kyu. Dimana istrimu dirawat?" Tanya paman Cho dengan suara lantang karena Kyuhyun sudah berlari menuju motornya._

"_Di rumah sakit Nasional Seoul, paman aku pergi." Pamit Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Ya, berhati-hatilah.."_

_Setelah mengangguk pasti pada pamannya Kyuhyun segera membawa motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya demi Sungmin dan juga putranya._

"_Sungmin-ah.. bertahanlah."_

_._

_._

_._

_Lima belas menit telah berlalu dari waktu yang di berikan Dokter namun Kyuhyun baru sampai di rumah sakit, dengan tergesa ia menghampiri ruang administrasi dan menyerahkan semua uangnya._

"_Tolong, ini uangnya... kau harus cepat, istriku harus segera di operasi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan semua uangnya._

"_Baik Tuan silahkan tunggu seben_—_"_

"_Kau bilang tunggu? Dokter bilang sudah tidak ada waktu! Kenapa kau begitu lamban heh?" Teriak Kyuhyun marah. Petugas wanita itu membungkuk memohon maaf dan segera mengurus semuanya._

"_Tuan, kami sudah menghubungi Dokter yang menangani Sungmin-ssi. Operasi akan segera dimulai, anda diminta untuk ke ruang operasi sekarang." Ujar petugas itu lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham lalu segera berlari menuju ruang operasi Sungmin._

"_Sungmin-ah.." Sebut Kyuhyun dengan napas terengah. Tak dihiraukannya lagi bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur di sekujur wajahnya. Matanya langsung terasa memanas saat melihat Sungmin terbaring lemah dan menatap sayu kepadanya dengan berbagai macam selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya._

"_K-kyu.." Lirih Sungmin dari balik alat pernapasannya. Air mata Kyuhyun meluncur begitu saja saat ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sudah sedingin es._

"_Ma-af,kan... aku Kyuhyun-ah.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menangis. Ini semua salahnya, semua ini salahnya yang tidak mendengarkan semua perintah Kyuhyun dan nekat bekerja sambilan di tengah kehamilan tua-nya. Tapi sungguh, Sungmin hanya berniat untuk membantu Kyuhyun mana mungkin ia mengharapkan semua ini terjadi._

_Ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun dan juga anaknya. Sangat..._

"_Ssst, sudahlah.. yang terpenting sekarang kau harus bertahan. Demi aku dan Baby, kau harus melewati ini semua. Mengerti?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut. Jantung nya nyaris saja meledak jika Kyuhyun tak menahannya, rasa sedih dan khawatir itu sudah tak terbendung lagi di dadanya._

_Sungmin menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan lemah._

"_K-Kyu..." Sebut Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum dan mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Sungmin._

"_Hum? Kau tidak boleh banyak bicara sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sayang kening istrinya. Dia tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh para suster yang tengah mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk operasi nanti._

_Sebenarnya pun mereka bertanya-tanya tentang seperti apa hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bagaimana mereka bisa menyebut satu sama lain sebagai suami-istri dan bagaimana juga bisa terjadi Sungmin yang seorang lelaki bisa hamil seperti ini?_

"_Aku.. a-ku ingin.." Sungmin berhenti bicara untuk mengambil napas sejenak._

"_Hey, sudahlah... kau tidak boleh banyak bicara untuk saat ini."_

"_Sung_—_hyun..." Ucap Sungmin._

"_Ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti._

"_Aku ingin.. anak kita di beri_—_nama Sunghyun."_

"_Nde.. kita akan menamai nya Sunghyun. Karena itu kau harus sembuh agar kita bisa membesarkannya bersama." Ujar Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya. Sungmin yang juga tengah menangis tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap sayang wajah Kyuhyun._

"_Kalau aku tidak ada, jaga-lah.. dia untuk,ku.."_

"_Tidak.. kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, kita harus membesarkan Sunghyun bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun tak terima dengan ucapan Sungmin._

"_Iya... aku juga, ingin ki-ta membesarkannya bersama.. tapi Kyuhyun-ah,"_

"_Hum? Kau ingin sesuatu?"_

"_Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau_—_berani berselingkuh.." Sungmin tersenyum sendiri atas lelucon yang ia katakan, namun sebaliknya.. Kyuhyun mengnganggap semua itu serius dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin._

"_Aku bersumpah.. tidak akan pernah." Ucapnya nyaris terisak._

"_Tuan Cho, anda harus keluar sekarang.." Pinta seorang suster._

_Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengangguk padanya._

"_Keluarlah.." Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk._

"_Aku akan menunggumu.." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Sungmin sebelum ia berjalan keluar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Waktu terasa begitu lama berlalu, seakan jarum jam begitu berat untuk berdetak. Jantungnya berdentum hebat, tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergetar selama menunggu operasi Sungmin berjalan._

_Risau.._

_Takut.._

_Sedih.._

_Marah.._

_Dan kesal.._

_Semua itu berpadu menjadi satu dan mengacaukan pikiran Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan semuanya._

_Ia hanya dapat duduk menunggu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ini terasa sangat menakutkan, benar-benar mengerikan._

_**Pip**_

_Kyuhyun terkesiap saat mendengar suara dari lampu emergency yang sudah mati diatas pintu ruang operasi. Dengan cepat ia berdiri untuk menyambut Dokter yang baru saja keluar._

"_Dokter. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin dan Bayi-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tenang. Sang Dokter hanya menghela napas lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun._

"_Kau memang masih terlalu muda, tapi sekarang kau sudah menjadi Ayah Kyuhyun-ssi.." Ujar Dokter itu dengan sedikit senyumnya. Lantas dengan cepat senyum itu menular pada Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tertawa hangat dengan airmata yang meluncur di pipinya._

_Anaknya.._

_Buah cinta nya bersama Sungmin sudah lahir ke dunia ini._

_Betapa bersyukurnya ia._

"_Lalu, lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat ia teringat pada Sungmin. Mendengar itu Dokter di hadapannya hanya menunduk sambil menggeleng kecil._

"_Apa? Apa maksuddmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Dokter itu. jantung nya berdebar hebat berharap besar mereka juga bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin._

"_Maaf, kami sudah berusaha.." Ujar Dokter itu merasa bersalah. Nyawa Kyuhyun serasa di cabut paksa saat itu juga. Airmata terjatuh begitu saja bahkan tanpa Kyuhyun mengedipkan kelopak matanya._

"_Bagaimana bisa..." Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan dia..."_

_Kyuhyun lalu menatap Dokter tersebut. "Kau..." Sebutnya lalu berjalan mendekat._

"_Kau... BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG KAU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN SUNGMINKU?!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram kerah pakaian Dokter di hadapannya._

"_Kyuhyun-ssi, tenanglah.."_

"_BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG? DIA SUNGMIN KU! DIA SUNGMIN KU! _

_Bagaimana bisa..." Lirih Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Tubuhnya melemas dan terduduk di kursi tunggu, ia tidak percaya.. ia menyangkal semua ini sampai wajahnya terlihat linglung._

"_Dimana? Dimana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa._

"_Dia siapa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Dokter itu memastikan._

"_Dia Lee Sungmin! Dimana dia?!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah. "Apa dia ada di dalam? Sungmin ku ada di dalam kan?" Seru Kyuhyun kalap._

"_Tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi sedang di bersihkan,"_

"_APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN 'DIBERSIHKAN'? SUNGMIN KU MASIH HIDUP!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang operasi dimana Sungmin tengah di bersihkan saat ini._

"_Sungmin! Sungmin-ah!" Panggil Kyuhyun lantang. Beberapa Suster yang masih bertugas berusaha menghalangi Kyuhyun namun sia-sia, Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras ingin menemui Sungmin._

"_Min... Sungmin-ah.." Sebut Kyuhyun lemah.. ia berjongkok dan menangis di depan Sungmin seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah meminta Ibu-nya untuk kembali._

"_Sungmin kau dengar aku... kita akan membersarkan Sunghyun bersama, kau ingat? Kau tidak boleh pergi seperti ini Min.." Kyuhyun sudah seperti orang tak waras kala itu. ia tersenyum mengatakan beberapa janji dan mimpi mereka di masa depan kemudian setelahnya kembali menangis._

_Beberapa Suster yang melihatnya bahkan ada yang ikut meneteskan air mata._

"_Sungmin... Sungmin... Lee Sungmin.."_

"_Bangun sayang..."_

_Apalah arti kebahagiaan itu?_

_Sebuah kesederhanaan? Ataukah sebuah kemewahan?_

_Jika kau bahagia dalam kemewahan maka hal buruk yang paling kau takutkan adalah kehilangan harta. Hal yang paling kau takutkan adalah kehilangan popularitas._

_Lalu bagaimana jika seseorang yang bahkan sudah bahagia di tengah kesulitan dan kesederhanaan yang mereka alami? _

_Tidak ada harta. Tidak ada popularitas yang perlu mereka takutkan untuk menghilang._

_Mereka hanya memiliki keluarga yang mereka sayangi satu sama lain. Apakah takdir akan merenggutnya juga?_

_Tentu. Takdir bisa berbuat sekejam apapun pada setiap manusia untuk mengujinya. Bukan berarti Tuhan tidak menyayangi hamba-nya, hanya saja ada sebuah rencana lain yang sudah di gariskan untuk mereka._

_Jika seperti itu, apalah arti sebuah ikatan yang di legalkan manusia?_

_Jika pada akhirnya takdir tetap akan menguji kesetiaan mereka, lalu mereka tak sanggup melewatinya dan memutuskan untuk menyerah?_

_Jika seperti ini, apalah arti sebuah pernikahan jika sehari-hari hanya diisi oleh kepalsuan, pertengkaran dan perbedaan pendapat?_

_Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tidak menikah namun saling melengkapi satu sama lain? Dijauhi dan dihina orang banyak namun tetap merasa baik-baik saja jika satu sama lain sudah bersama? Yang selalu merasa bersyukur walaupun sudah dikutuk dan di buang oleh kelurganya?_

_Mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Berbagi kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Melewati suka dan duka bersama-sama._

_Memang terlalu klise namun cinta yang sesungguhnya tak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain kebersamaan dan berbagi kengahatan dalam sebuah pelukan._

_Seorang manusia terlahir dengan 'kembarannya'. Soulmate yang sudah terikat satu sama lain bahkan jauh sebelum mereka di lahirkan._

_Menjadi soulmate tidak peduli mereka terpisah oleh kematian atau pernikahan satu dari keduanya. Karena Tuhan sudah mengikatkan benang merah pada masing-masing jiwa mereka._

_Di kehidupan sebelumnya. Saat ini, atau bahkan di kehidupan yang akan terjadi nanti. Mereka akan tetap terikat dan terlahir bersama-sama._

_Cinta lebih berharga dari kemewahan._

_Sebuah pernikahan bahkan tak ada artinya jika di banding kan dengan ikatan Soulmate._

_Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan apapun lagi selain Sungmin dan Sunghyun untuk tetap disisinya. Sebut saja Kyuhyun bodoh atau terlalu berlebihan. Namun itulah Kyuhyun, yang akan lebih menghargai hidup hanya jika Sungmin dan Sunghyun bersamanya. Seluruh jiwa raganya bahkan sanggup Kyuhyun serahkan untuk mereka berdua._

_Namun kini Sungmin telah pergi. Separuh jiwanya telah menghilang._

_Apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain meratapinya? Hanya tinggal Sunghyun. Hanya tinggal Sunghyun bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sunghyun-ee.. kau dengan Nenek dulu ya, Daddy harus pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Putra yang tengah di gendongnya._

"_Aigoo~ kemari anak manis." Ujar wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyerahkan Sunghyun pada wanita tersebut._

"_Bibi, aku titip Sunghyun sebentar.. aku harus mengurus berkas-berkas formulir pendaftaran." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengambil tas ranselnya._

"_Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan.."_

"_Ya. Sampai jumpa nanti sore Baby~" Pamit Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening putranya._

_Setelah Sungmin di makam kan Kyuhyun bergegas menghubungi paman dan bibi-nya. Ia meminta bantuan untuk mengurus Sunghyun selama Kyuhyun mengurus pemakaman Sungmin._

_Sungmin nya telah pergi... meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun dalam kesunyian._

_Tak ada waktu untuk terpuruk karena Sunghyun sudah menunggunya disana, ia hanya tersenyum pedih lalu mengecup makam Sungmin sebelum pergi._

"_Aku akan menjaga Sunghyun, sesuai permintaanmu. Aku juga tidak akan berselingkuh. Aku sudah berjanji."_

_Setelah memikirkan masa depan Sunghyun dengan matang akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah nya dengan mencari beasiswa dan bekerja paruh waktu. _

_Selama Kyuhyun sibuk kuliah dan bekerja Sunghyun dititipkan di rumah paman dan bibinya. Dirumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua karena anak-anak mereka memang sudah menikah dan mempunyai keluarga masing-masing._

_Tentu saja paman dan bibinya menerima dengan senang hati permintaan Kyuhyun, karena meskipun anak mereka sudah berkeluarga namun belum ada satupun yang bisa memberi mereka cucu._

_Setelah Sunghyun genap berumur satu tahun Kyuhyun berhenti menitipkan Sunghyun pada mereka berdua, dan memutuskan untuk membawa Sunghyun ke kampus dan tempat kerjanya._

_Setelah Kyuhyun sudah mampu menyewa flat yang lebih baik dan hidup tenang di Seoul Kyuhyun mendengar bahwa Paman dan Bibi-nya sudah pindah ke jepang atas permintaan putra bungsu mereka._

_Dan pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya hidup berdua bersama Sunghyun hingga saat ini._

_**-**_**0o0**

"_Daddy._.. kenapa melamun?" Tanya Sunghyun sambil mengerucut kesal. Kyuhyun yang tersadar lalu tersenyum dan menepuk sayang puncak kepala putranya.

"_I'm fine_.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Mommy_? _Daddy _janji akan celita tentang _Mommy_ kan?" Tanya bocah itu lagi. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. mari duduk disini, _Daddy _ambilkan sesuatu." Kyuhyun membawa Sunghyun untuk duduk di kasur dan mulai membongkar laci-nya. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mencari barangnya Sunghyun menatap foto Sungmin yang terpajang di dinding sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"_Mommy_ cantik.." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Nah, ini dia.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah album. Sunghyun yang kebingungan hanya mengerjap.

"Apa ini?" Tanya nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil berjongkok di depan Sunghyun.

"Buka saja."

Sunghyun mengangguk lalu mulai membuka satu persatu album fotonya. Bibirnya sontak mengerucut takjub melihat berbagai foto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sejak mereka SMA hingga saat-saat Sungmin hamil Sunghyun.

"Omoona.. _Mommy_ cangat imuuut~" Pekik Sunghyun gemas.

"Benarkah? Dia terlihat sangat mirip denganmu, wajah, hidung, mata.. tapi kenapa bibirnya harus seperti _Daddy_ ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sok bingung. Mendengar itu Sunghyun mengerucut sebal.

"Ya~ memangnya kenapa kalau Cungie milip cama _Daddy_?" Tanya nya tak terima. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja tak masalah. Hanya saja akan lebih baik kau identik dengan Mommy-mu, jadi kalau Daddy merindukan Mommy Daddy hanya tinggal memelukmu."

"Ohh.. begitu." Ucap Sunghyun mengangguk sok mengerti.

"Tapi _Dad_..."

"Hum?"

"_Mommy_ memangnya kemana? Apa _Momm_y tidak akan kembali?" Tanya Sunghyun dengan wajah polosnya. Ada sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar dari kilat matanya.

"Mommy tidak pernah pergi kemanapun. Mommy selalu ada di hatimu dan memantau semua gerak-gerik mu, jadi berhati-hatilah.. kalau nakal Mommy akan marah dan pergi meninggalkan kita!"

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Sunghyun nyaris menjerit.

"Benar." Jawab Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu Cungie tidak mau nakal. Cungie tidak mau Mommy pelgi."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kau ingin melakukan apa hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kembali teringat akan hari kelahiran Kyuhyun. Sunghyun berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy, Daddy_ bilang _Mommy_ pelgi caat melahilkan Cungie kan?"

"Ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Belalti ini juga hali pelingatan _Mommy _kan? Cungie mau ketempat _Mommy_."

.

.

.

.

Tanah masih basah bekas hujan beberapa saat tadi. Udara sejuk yang cukup dingin hilir mudik membelai wajah Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun yang tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah gundukkan besar.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menyimpan sebuket bunga di dekat batu nisan Sungmin. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hai, sayang. Hari ini aku datang dengan anak kita. Dia sudah besar, sudah sangat pandai bicara dan sering berdebat dengan ku. Bibir kecilnya juga sangat bawel jika sudah bertanya tentang mu. Hah.. dia benar-benar membuatku pusing." Keluh Kyuhyun membuat Sunghyun berdecak kesal.

"Ich, _Daddy_! _Annyeong Mommy_~ Cungie cudah boleh datang kecini cama Daddy, kemalin-kemalin tidak boleh. Daddy menyebalkan." Adunya sambil merenggut.

"Yaya~ Jangan mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada _Mommy_-mu!"

"_Daddy_ juga tadi begituuuu."

"Nah, nah.. lihatkan sayang? Kau lihatkan? Bagaimana cara aku harus menghukum anak ini?"

"_Daddyyyyyyy_!" Jerit Sunghyun kesal. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh lalu memeluk gemas tubuh putranya.

"Sungmin-_ah._. kau lihat, sekarang kami sudah hidup lebih baik. Aku sudah bisa membeli flat yang ada penghangat nya agar Sunghyun-ee tidak kedinginan seperti kau dulu. sebentar lagi aku juga lulus dari universitas, setelah itu aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Nanti aku akan membeli apartemen dan menyicil mobil untuk mengantar jemput baby, aku juga tidak selingkuh. Jadi kau tidak boleh membunuhku."

"_Daddy._." Sebut Sunghyun sedih. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menoleh pada putranya, ada setetes air mata yang terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Pria berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu lalu membawa Sunghyun kepangkuannya.

"Sunghyun sudah besar, ia mulai mengerti semuanya perlahan-lahan.. tapi Min." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sayang batu nisan Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Sementara Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan segala kesedihan yang di tumpahkannya pada Sungmin Sunghyun dibuat mengerjap bingung dengan pemandangannya yang dilihatnya.

Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai tangan Kyuhyun agar Daddy-nya itu fokus padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sunghyun menunjuk sesuatu di depannya lalu berkata.

"Daddy, itu Mommy?" Tanya Sunghyun dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun yang terkejut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan betapa kagetnya saat mendapati bayangan Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum dengan pakaian serba putih.

"_Mommy calanghae_~~~~" teriak Sunghyun senang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh rindu melihat bayangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ah! _Daddy_! _Mommy_ hilang!" Pekik Sunghyun saat melihat bayangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba lenyap. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membawa Sunghyun untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah. Cepat berpamitan pada Mommy mu. Kita harus pulang dan mandi, minggu depan kita akan kemari lagi. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kyuhyun saat melihat putranya itu enggan meninggalkan makam Sungmin.

"Minggu depan beltemu Mommy lagi?" Pekiknya senang. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Oke! _Mommy_, Cungie pulang dulu ne? _Daddy_ bilang Cungie haluc mandi, minggu depan Cungie akan kecini lagi. Cungie cayang _Mommy_~" Ucap Sunghyun sebelum mencium batu nisan Sungmin.

"Sayang, aku harus pergi. Kami akan kembali nanti."

"Kembali lagi, yeeeyy!"

"Yaa Cho Sunghyun bagaimana jika kita beli kue untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Leally?"

"_Of Course_.."

"Aciik~ _Daddy_ yang telbaik!"

_Meskipun raga terpisah oleh kematian.. Jiwa kita selama akan tetap bersama bukan, Sungmin-ah?_

_Kau selalu di samping kami. Kau selalu terikat dengan ku dan juga Sunghyun._

_Jika reinkarnasi itu memang benar-benar ada, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita juga pasti akan tetap bersama bukan?_

_Kau. Aku. Dan Sunghyun._

_Kita akan tetap menjadi sebuah keluarga yang abadi._

.

.

.

Mereka berdua bertemu bukan karena jodoh melainkan sebuah takdir.

Mereka tak perlu ikatan pernikahan, karena tangan Tuhan sendiri yang sudah mengikatkan benang dan selalu menghubungkan mereka satu sama lain.

Mereka bersama karena saling mencintai. Dan mereka pun di pisahkan oleh kematian saat masih saling mencintai.

Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintai Sungmin hingga kini, begitu pula dengan Sunghyun yang begitu menyayangi Ibu-nya.

Juga dengan Sungmin, yang selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun tanpa mereka sadari.

"_Aku mencintai kalian berdua..."_

**Everlasting Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End...**_

Republish. No Edit. Thank You.


End file.
